


Sleepwalk

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sleepwalking, Slow Burn, Soft Hubyleth, Some Sexsomnia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: A sleepwalking Byleth roams the monastery at night while Hubert is assigned to watch over her and protect her. Questionable advances from Byleth during her sleepwalking episodes have Hubert questioning how she really feels about him, all while hiding how he feels about her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need more soft Hubert x F!Byleth fics so I'm going to start making them.

Hubert had always patrolled the grounds of the monastery at night. He would often wake up every few hours or so and take his lantern as he went. Doing these hourly check-up's were essential to Lady Edelgard's safety, even if she ensured him that they weren't. Thankfully, with the professor's return, all had been well in battles. Surely with her by the side of the Black Eagle Strike Force, succession would be guaranteed. However, there was...one little thing that had been rather strange since her return. It happened a week earlier. Hubert was stalking the grounds as he usually did, only to spy Byleth near the docks, staring into the water with a dead, emotionless gaze. 

"Professor?"

"..."

"Professor."

"..." 

She hadn't acknowledged him, Hubert shaking his head as he approached her until he stood behind her. 

"What are you doing out here at this hour? Looking into...the water?"

She snapped her head up and looked at him with sharp eyes. "Mind your own fucking business and go back to Brigid, Vestra."

Hubert was at a loss for words. He'd never even been to Brigid. Then he realized it. That expressionless gaze and strange statements... The professor had been sleepwalking. 

Immediately he sought out to bring it up with her majesty the next morning during a meeting, Byleth growing extremely embarrassed to hear about her actions. "I-I did that?! I'm sorry, Hubert...I don't remember saying any of that or seeing you at all..."

"There's no need for apologies. Although confusing, I found it to be rather amusing to think about later." He said coyly with a hand on his chin as Edelgard sighed.

"It cannot be helped, I suppose. If this continues, can I trust you to keep an eye on the professor? I only fear that she might end up getting injured. I've heard you're not supposed to wake up those who sleepwalk...so instead, please protect the professor, Hubert."

Byleth's embarrassed blush spread to her face as she buried it into her hands. "Ah, I'm so sorry..." She apologized meekly. A small sneer crept across Hubert's lips. "It's no trouble. I shall keep our dear professor safe from harm. You have my word, your majesty."

From that night forward, Hubert made sure the walkways were clear of debris and objects in case Byleth were to roam around Garreg Mach, and would often find himself seeing her in the dead of the night. She would usually be found wandering the halls outside the dorms or near the greenhouse and docks, looking around as if she were in a totally different world. For the most part, he would catch her early and gently grip onto her shoulders to stop her from walking forward. His eyes would examine her closely, her dead gaze, bare shoulders with goose flesh spreading from the chilly night air, her mop of hair frizzy and tangled from the restless night, and lastly her nightgown. Professor always wore the same nightgown to nice, Hubert happy to see this side of her tastes. It was white and frilly, the straps thin as they hung around her upperarms and the embroidered flowers on the collar. It did suit her quite nicely. 

"Out here again, professor? Honestly...You're going to catch cold."

"Sshhhhh, Huuuuubeeerrrrt~ The birdies are sleeping I don't want to wake them up." She slurred out unconsciously. Hubert was beginning to really love her nonsensical babbles and statements. They were truly becoming the highlight of these otherwise dull evenings.

He would then turn her around gently and let her walk back to her room with him close being her to make sure she went the right way.

She would often collapse into bed all on her own, the minister giving her one last look to make sure she was secure before he left. 

On other nights, he would just follow her throughout the monastery, curious on where she was going. Many times she'd end up in the dining hall to rummage for food. After seeing Byleth trying to gnaw on frozen vegetables and slices of stale bread she found, Hubert decided to start making food for her instead. He'd give her snacks and sometimes even cook for her. She always loved it. If she didn't head back to her room, she'd head to the docks to stare into the water or wander to the greenhouse and pick flowers. Just a few nights ago, she turned to him and started to place the flowers she found in his hair, smiling softly before nuzzling into his chest. "Mmmm...so nice." Hubert tensed up at first, not sure how to respond to the strange affection. His arms shakily went up and wrapped around her. 

"Me? Nice? Heh. I'd be lying if I were to say I've heard that one before..." He said softly before gently prying her off of him to lead her back to her room. 

"H-hey, where ya going?" She asked as he pulled the covers up over her.

"I have to return to my duties, professor. I'm sure we'll meet again when I catch you sleepwalking tomorrow. And to think, you won't even remember any of this..." He paused, uncomfortable all of a sudden. Truthfully, he was enjoying his time with Byleth. Even if she was unconscious and childlike, he felt as if he was connecting with a side of her that no one else would see, protecting and caring for her. He remembered their meeting at the Goddess Tower many years ago, the man secretly yearning for something more for so long. He had pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Lady Edelgard and the Empire were his priority after all. Silently, he hoped that maybe once the war was over that they could become something more than this...A foolish, fleeting thought. He wasn't much of a suitor, not good with romance of flattery. Instead, they only had this...these secret, midnight meetings that were all their own. He sighed as he stood to leave, Byleth's hand softly gripping his wrist.

"Stay."

Hubert's breath hitched in his throat. Truly, he wanted to. Maybe he could..?...No. This was all just a dream to her. There was no telling how she would react when she was awake, especially with him laying next to her in her bed. It was too risky, no matter how sweet her unconscious self was making it sound to him. The way her tiny hand gripped around his taut wrist made him only want to hold it more. He bit his lip and pulled away.

"Not tonight." He said firmly in a hushed tone before leaving hastily. It's not as if she would have truly been able to listen anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Like clockwork, the next night came around, Hubert excitedly stretching as he stood up from his bed. He was truly looking forward to tonight, when he would often find his professor sleepwalking and see what antics she would get into _this_ evening. He exited the room with his lantern in his gloved hand, noticing his breath fogging up in front of his face. It was getting colder at this time of year, Hubert frowning slightly. “Professor could get sick out here. I must find her quickly.” He thought to himself as he began to search the monastery, finding her in the dining hall. This was not too unusual, his teacher often craving snacks and treats while sleepwalking. However, tonight was a little different. Byleth had been in the corner of the kitchen shoving as many forks and spoons into her nightgown pocket as she could, for seemingly no reason. Hubert gave a sigh of relief and a smile to find that she was indoors instead of out in this cold this evening.

“Professor, what are you doing with all of those utensils?”

Byleth looked up at him and snorted, giggling quietly as she paused. “We have to go back to Gronder Field before the Goat Emperor comes.” She exclaimed, nonsensical as usual.

_“Snrk._” Hubert stifled a laugh, covering his smirk with the back of his hand. “Goat Emperor…? Surely, you are not referring to her majesty as that, are you?~” He teased with a quiet, lighthearted tone. “Come, now. Let’s get you back into bed.” He approached her slowly, she staring ahead as he gently redirected her shoulders. Not letting go of her this time, he started to walk her back to her dormitory, the woman naturally easing into his warm touch. She was shivering as her bare feet walked along the ground. How he wanted to scoop her up into his arms and carry her back to her room at that very moment, only not acting on it due to the possibility of waking Byleth up. He had heard many times that waking a sleepwalker could be dangerous, not only to themselves, but to others if they are to respond out of fear. The thought of being struck by his professor was not a pleasant one. Not to mention that she was not someone he wanted to scare.

Instead, he pressed his warm body against her back as she walked, wrapping his cape around her. The hairs atop her head tickled his nose, the bishop inhaling her scent. She smelled floral with a hint of fresh linens. A smell that suited her well.

The trek back to her room took only a few moments, the man watching as she sat on the edge of the bed, still chilled to the bone. “Still cold?” He asked her as he draped the cover over her shoulders.

“Give me back my blanket!” She snapped at him loudly.

“I just gave it to you.”

“Well give it back!”

Hubert rolled his eyes and shook his head, a playful expression on his face. Honestly, she was most amusing in this state. However, the worry of her catching a cold due to the freezing air was still a possibility, and since she had left the door to her room wide open when she escaped, now the inside was just as brisk.

He tapped his chin in thought, snapping his fingers softly as he came up with an idea. He walked across the room to her wardrobe, pulling it open and scavenging through every draw in search for something specific...something like...Ah! There they were!

He hurried back to her bedside, kneeling before her in a way that he previously only did to Edelgard. He reached out with nervous hands, gently cupping his hand behind the heel of one of her feet. His eyes traveled up her legs to meet her own, admiring the smooth, pale skin on the way up. She watched him with her usual deadpan expression, signifying that she was still very much unconscious.

“I believe these should assist in keeping you warm.” He commented as he pressed her toes into a long, calf-high socks that were thick. They matched her white nightgown, lacy details on the hem of the socks that smoothed out as he pulled them up. “Blissful.” He remarked softly to himself as he admired her appearance. Byleth had truly captured his heart. Not only was she strikingly beautiful, but she was intelligent, powerful, and loyal. She left him in awe, her pure heart so clear and fresh compared to his own, which was dark and tainted. Many times he had considered telling her why she was awake, summoning her to the goddess tower and confessing his feelings for her. However,...he was certain that she would reject him. There was nothing special about him, after all. He existed only as Lady Edelgard’s sinister servant, as he would be for the rest of his days. Though such a title was still an honor to him, somehow now, he was craving for something more.

“Hubert?” His gaze snapped up to hers when she called his name, the man standing as he realized that he was staring too long. Though she wouldn’t have been able to notice it in this state, his face was covered in a pink blush that spread across his shallow cheeks. “I apologize. You should get some rest.”

“No. Stay.” She demanded as her hand grabbed onto Hubert’s wrist. Just like the night before.

“I cannot. I have to see to my duties…” He came up with an excuse and turned away from her, only to feel her pressing up against his back.

“Stay with me…”

“Professor, please. You’re testing my patience.” He said with a furrowed brow, feeling a pang in his heart. It hurt to reject her. Of course he wanted to stay. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her head, feelings and fleeting mental images that he had never felt before. Romance and trust were things that did not come to him naturally, living his whole life in devotion to only the Imperial Princess. For the first time in his life, Hubert was craving the sense of connection that one would find in a “normal” relationship.

“Don’t go. Hubert. Stay here...with me…” She turned him around softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips warm against his neck as she kissed there. A violent shudder and heat shot up his spine at the feeling of her soft lips against the hollow of his throat, the man stammering nervously. “What are you-...O-oh- !...” A soft noise of surprise escaped his throat as Byleth pushed him towards the bed and straddled his hips. Suddenly, his pants were beginning to grow tighter, Byleth’s warmth pressed against his own crotch, only separated by her panties below her nightgown. Hubert never thought of himself as a sexually depraved man by any means, matters of the flesh being meaningless to him...that was...until now. He trembled under her touch as she caressed his cheek.

“I want you.” She whispered to him softly, the hot breath from her words dancing tantalizingly across his lips as she spoke. His own lips parted as she drew close, eyelids heavy as he expected a kiss. Instead, Byleth ground her hips against his, the clothing barriers serving little purpose as her slickened sex slid against his hardening shaft, her wetness soaking through their clothes. “Professor, wait-” He begged, gently holding onto her hips. “I...I...I want this to be special. I want to be the one to make _you_ feel good. As a thank you...for protecting us. I wish to be at your service...” He admitted in a low, cracked whisper. She blinked, as if she didn’t understand. Hubert’s hands moved up her hips in an agonizingly slow fashion, avoiding her breasts as he grasped the sides of her face in his hands. Squeezing his eyes shut, he kissed her. It was inelegant and sloppy, every muscle in Hubert’s body taut as he massaged his lips against hers, quite unsure of what he was doing.

His hands came across the ribbons that held her dress up around her shoulders, gingerly pushing them down. The silken cloth fell and Byleth’s breasts peeked out from beneath them, nipples instantly hardening from the winter chill. Hubert felt his heart skip a beat. “They’re...they’re quite nice...” He attempted to compliment her as he met her eyes, his expression contorting and filling with dread the moment he realized what he was doing. Her gaze, the emotionless unconscious gaze only separated by the tint of blush on her cheeks.

“This is wrong.” He said out loud. “We cannot do this. I’m sorry.” He said with a sternness. Byleth whined as he grabbed her hips and rolled her to the side away from him. The loss of his touch forced a sob from her throat. Hubert choked at the sound, quickly standing up to fix himself. He adjusted his collar, dabbing the front of his tented pants dry with his handkerchief, and pushed his dark bangs back over one of his eyes. She reached out to grab his cape as he went to leave, desperate for him to stay. Aggressively, he yanked it away from her. “Unhand me.” He said sternly, keeping his gaze aimed at the floor. He didn’t want to see her hurt expression. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

“I can’t take advantage of you. I won’t take advantage of you. This isn’t what you want. I’m not what you want…” He bit his lip and snuck a glance at her, expressionless, tired eyes being filled with only a small hint of sorrow. He was right. She wasn’t aware.

“Goodnight.” He said quietly as he walked away from her coldly, ignoring her whines as she eased back into the mattress she laid on. He rushed back to his room, closing the door and leaning back up against it, burying his face in his hands. The feeling of shame washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hubert had not said a word to Byleth after that night, avoiding her at all costs. During the meetings with Edelgard to discuss strategy in the war, he would glare down at his paper and refuse to meet her eyes. Around the monastery, Hubert would often walk past her briskly and keep his gaze pointed at the ground. During the evenings, he would watch her from afar as she would sleepwalk, not letting her see him, but still making sure she would stay safe from harm. As of late, it was getting to be quite difficult for him to stay away. He would watch her from around the corners, the girl shivering as she trudged through the hallways, in her dreamland. However, it was becoming a bit strange, almost as if she was searching for something or someone. Every night, the behavior was the same. As much as he wanted to help her and keep her warm in the chilly evening, he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened before. 

Self-restraint protected him last time, but as his desires and love for the professor grew stronger, he was finding it difficult to contain himself. Now that he had a taste of her lips and the feel of her hips grinding against his, he was worried he would soon become addicted. During seminars, his mind would slip into his newfound desires, watching her breasts sway as she walked past him to the board in the front of the classrooms. His favorite part of her was her neck and shoulders, which would be completely exposed while she wore her nightgown. Freckles and scars covered them like a starmap, but all laid out on the most vulnerable, gentle flesh. As soon as these lewd images and thoughts appeared in his head, Vestra would shake them away.

To clear his mind, he would often spend time in the library to research, mainly spells along with mages in history that he found inspiring. However, just as he went to leave earlier today with the books in his hand, the professor had entered the room. She smiled at him warmly. “Hubert, hello!” She greeted, joy in her voice. Hubert found himself speechless, opening his mouth to think of something to say. “Uh…” It came out, the fool shaking his head as he mentally cursed himself, pushing past her to leave.    
  
“Ah, hey! Hubert, wait! We haven’t had the chance to talk for a while!”   
  
“There is nothing to say.”   
  
“I understand you’re busy, but please, I would really like you to join me for tea today. Are you free around-”   
  


“Apologies. My schedule is full. I prefer coffee anyways.” 

His hand wrapped around the doorknob to his door, slowly looking back up to the professor who stood at the end of the hallway, a devastated expression on her face.

“...”

“...Did...did I do something wrong, Hubert? Please, talk to me. Why are you acting like this?”

Hubert’s vice grip around the doorknob loosened as he pushed it open. His gaze fell to the floor, confliction in those pale green orbs. 

“Come in. We shall talk in here.” He said finally in a soft tone of voice. Byleth hesitantly made her way towards him as if he would turn her away at the last minute. Only once she stepped foot into his room did she relax a little, Hubert closing the door behind him. Hubert’s room was not much different than her own, filled with much more books and candles on every shelf. It was neat, the scent of wax and extinguished wicks filled the air. He made his way to his tidied bed and sat on it, gesturing Byleth by patting next to him to do the same. Once she sank into the covers next to him, he exhaled a deep sigh. With his fingers folded together on his lap, he glanced over at her with an expression of longing. She felt her unbeating heart clench at the sight. 

“Why...why have you been avoiding me? Aren’t we friends?”

“Of course we are.”

“Then why have you been acting so strange around me?”

“You know...you sleepwalk _every_ night, professor…” He said with a teasing tone, blush spreading across Byleth’s face immediately. “And as an order from her majesty, I protect and watch over you every night as well. It’s grown to be quite entertaining in all honesty. You say some rather interesting things.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Well...for example, just a few nights ago, you said to me ‘If you were a wealthy woman, you could raise feral cats. Meow~” He said in a high pitched tone as to mock her. “Heheh...quite the comedian, you are…” 

She laughed lightheartedly, the most carefree laugh he’d heard from her as she swatted him playfully. “Stop! I did not!” She exclaimed

“You did.” He retorted.

She buried her face in her hands, the embarrassment too much to bear before her eyes snapped open in realization. “Wait, you’ve been watching me this whole time?”

“I have. Every evening.”

“Wow...I...I guess all I can say is thank you. Thank you for protecting and watching over me.”

His cheeks flushed at her kind smile and he looked away. “It was...not a problem.”

“Hm!” She hummed enthusiastically, falling backwards onto the covers with her arms spread out. She stared at him for several moments, admiring the contours of his face and how much he had changed as he grew. Shyly, he looked back, their gaze holding for several moments before Byleth sighed and closed her eyes. “Ah...I’m so relieved...I was beginning to think you were upset with me.”   
  
“Upset is...not the word I would use. You might say I’ve been feeling...troubled.” 

“Troubled? With me?”   
  
“Not with you per say. More..eh...something you have said.” 

She sat up with a jolt, glaring at him with a determined look in her eyes. “Well then, out with it! I am many things, Hubert, but I am no mind reader! We need to have communication if we wish to stand strong together.” Hubert swallowed the lump in his throat at her motivational turn of phrase. Her positivity and grace...He was surely beginning to fall for her. She took a moment to ponder and then asked, “Was it something I said while I was sleepwalking?”

Hubert was beginning to get cold feet, but pushed his hesitance away as he spoke. “You...You wanted to sleep with me.” 

Byleth’s face flared and she jolted up straight, her entire face and ears burning a brilliant crimson. “Sleep with YOU?! I-I!-” Hubert frowned in reply at her surprise and supposed revulsion. He had expected her to laugh it off and reject him, but the way his heart wrenched in his chest...it was so painful. The only time he had felt this hurt before was many years ago when Lady Edelgard was taken away and he was being dragged back to House Vestra by soldiers. He remembered it clearly, clawing at the ground as the rocks and dirt wedged beneath his fingernails on the third day as if he could see Edelgard in the distance. He remembered reaching his hand up to the horizon as his consciousness faded and hope died off in his heart, her name falling from his lips as he was torn away. It was a feeling similar to what he told her before, as if he had lost all of his limbs…

“You know...that explains a lot.” She remarked, Hubert quietly gasping as he looked at her with wide eyes, begging for elaboration. 

“It does?”

“Yes...Truth be told, ever since I started sleepwalking...all my dreams have been of you...You’re always there taking care of me in them, in whatever wondrous world we may be in. I don’t remember much from them, but...you’re always there. Maybe that’s why…”

“Why you wanted me?”

Byleth bit her lip, Hubert’s eyes focusing on how her plump, pink lips pinched between her teeth and how much he wanted his lips on hers. “I think so. Although...can I tell you a secret?”

He nodded silently, his teacher continuing. “I’ve never been with anyone like that. It’s so weird that I’d be having dreams about it. I don’t know a thing about love.” He piped in. “Neither do I, but I...but I would...like to learn, admittedly.” He reached out his hand, the girl taking it and holding it against her cheek. “You do?” The glimmer in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks...She was stunning. 

“Yes, with you, if I may.” He wanted to spill his heart for her right then and there. He wanted to tell her everything, about how he missed her and felt about her over the five years she had been gone and how much he wanted, no...NEEDED her now. Such feelings of desire had never fallen Hubert von Vestra in the past, but with her...it was all so new.

Byleth released his hand and got up from the bed silently, Hubert’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she walked towards the door, reaching up to lock it. 

“Alright.” She said sweetly and shyly, returning to his bedside. His flush spread rapidly to his ears, neck, and chest at the touch of her hand against his cheek as she sat on the bed beside him. 

“Pr-professor…”

“Byleth. Just Byleth.” She corrected as she drew closer. Firmly, her lips pressed up against his in a passionate, clumsy kiss. Hubert’s arms hooked around her waist, leaning back so their bodies would fall on the bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted to make it good. c:

Byleth and Hubert laid side by side, their faces against one another. Hubert’s hands found themselves on the curve of her hips, fingers gently caressing the fabric before sneaking under the fabric to find her bare skin. His mouth eagerly worked against hers before she pulled away to breathe, he relishing in the sound of her breaths which were quickened and heavy with excitement. His eyes fluttered open and the one that he could clearly see out of was fixated on her expression. She seemed to be observing him as she propped herself up on an elbow. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked softly, reaching up to caress his cheek with her hand. He nodded slowly, a smile creeping up onto his lips. Byleth felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sight...A genuine smile. She was not used to such a thing from him. 

“Yes, I’m certain. Are you feeling differently, Byleth?” He asked as the tip of his lithe fingers swept across her lower back. She shuddered, arms squeezing around his shoulders at the feeling. “No, I want to do this too...I’m just nervous. It’s my first time, s-so...I’m not exactly sure how to go about this.” She admitted, Hubert chuckling to himself.

“A virgin, eh?” He teased as his lips found her neck, the broad of his tongue sliding across the flesh and relishing it’s taste. “Have you any experience at all?” He inquired, the woman finding herself tensing and whimpering under his touch. “N-none…”

Suddenly, Hubert pulled away and grabbed onto her hips, rolling on top of her. His knees planted themselves into the mattress on either side of her body, gloved hands coming up to gently wrap themselves in her hair. Even through the white fabric, he loved the way that they felt under his fingers and became enamoured with the way her neck grew taut at the touch of his lips and jaws. 

“Mm...You and I are the same then. I’ve no experience myself, truth be told.” He admitted, a tinge of nervousness lacing his voice. Byleth’s eyes widened at his words as she scanned his expression. The uncertainty in his tone and the blush that caused his pale face to glow in the candlelight...Hubert was becoming undone and it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. 

“Wait...none? You? Really?”

“Is it that much of a surprise?”

“I mean...a little. You’ve always been so confident and strong. I mean, always a bit intimidating, but...there were a few students around the monastery that found you attractive, you know. I remember the gossip.” Byleth cleared her throat. “Hubert’s so cute!~ I love broody boys!~” She mocked in a high pitched tone, Hubert stifling a laugh into her neck. “Broody? Me? I don’t know whether or not I should be offended. I’ve never even found an interest in such trivial things. Matters of the flesh and romance...they never mattered to me. All that mattered to me was Lady Edelgard. Everything I’ve ever done in my life has ever been for her sake. Every moment that I live and breathe is to further her majesty to her rightful place as the supreme ruler of Fodlan.” He explained. “That’s why I’ve never...well...been...like this.” Hubert explained, trailing off at the end. The two had stopped their movements momentarily as if to exchange one last chance for them to turn back. If she so chose, she could very well demand this to end and she could leave him on his own. They would never have to talk about this again. 

She did no such thing, however. Instead, she reached up her hand to cup his cheek and bring their lips together again, this time opening her mouth to coax his tongue in. 

“Then, why now? Is this just...something that’s being done for Edelgard’s sake?” Byleth asked softly, silently hoping that wasn’t the case. Hubert reassured her. “No. Her majesty has told me countless times for me to follow my heart...That is what I am doing now. What WE are doing now...I want to try this with you. I want us to accomplish this together.” He swore. 

“Oh, Hubert-” She gasped out quietly as the marquis bit into her neck gently and suckled on the flesh. “Byleth, may I see you...without…” He requested in a soft, meek voice, unlike any that she had ever heard from him previously. She seemed to understand, arching her back off the bed so he could reach his shaky hands around her to unlace her top, causing it to loosen. Her breasts spilled from the edges as the fabric spilled away, Hubert swallowing thickly as his gaze quickly shot away to the other side of the room when he realized he was staring.

“Something wrong, Hubert?”

“N-no...They’re...they’re quite um...lovely...Yes. Lovely.” He said after a few moments, the professor reaching out to gently grab his chin and turn his face back towards her.

“Then why don’t you keep looking at them? You can touch them too...if you want.”

Hubert felt a shiver jolt up his spine as he stammered. “I-I didn’t wish to be rude...How impolite would it have been for me to stare…?” Byleth giggled in reply. “Stare all you want, darling.” His mouth thinned into a line at her encouragement. “O-okay...I will...do that then.” He felt like such an idiot, his ears and the rest of his body feeling as if it were on fire. Not to mention how his pants felt tight. In short, he felt trapped. 

He eventually built up the courage to start palming at her supple breasts, squeezing them underneath his hands gently as to not hurt her. The only time he had ever seen a completely naked women before is when Hubert accidentally walked in on Edelgard getting dressed. Even so, she covered herself and screamed at him to get out before he really saw anything intimate, this being new territory. He shook that thought out of his head as a wave of guilt from that day washed over him, the male humming in curiosity as he noticed her nipples hardening under his touch. It was strange to him how quick they reacted to him, the mage starting to wonder if he should use his mouth more.

He traveled his kisses down from her cheek to her left breast, taking the swell of it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. His cold, pale eyes stared into Byleth’s own green ones, the male soon going lower until he was at her navel. Her hand reached down to nestle into his black hair, the male making a soft noise through his mouth as he peered up towards her.

“Something wrong?”

“N-no...Well...yes. I don’t want to be the only one who’s undressing, you know.”

Hubert choked a bit on his words, biting his bottom lip. “Um...If I may request it, I’d like to stay dressed for this occasion. As much as I want to make love with you, I...I fear that my nerves might get the best of me. I want to perform well for you, profe- I mean- Byleth...” He said sheepishly, Byleth nodding slowly as she began to understand. “Okay, Hubert. Some other time then.” She sweetly uttered, hooking her legs around his waist to pull him close, the bulge in his trousers rubbing up against her clothed mound. He bucked himself into her at the contact as a groan caught in his throat, the male latching his hands onto her hips, hooking his thumbs into the fabric as he tugged down the garment, folding it and putting it aside like the rest of her clothes. She snickered at his cleanliness, stroking his face. 

“You’re such a gentleman. Taking care of my clothes like that?”   
  
He folded his hand over his chest and gave his signature bow. “You flatter me. Even if away from her majesty, I should not ever shirk away my duties as a servant. Speaking of serving…” His hands slid under her legs and pulled them up and apart as he lowered himself to move between them. He could feel the heat from her sex on his chin, urging him to come closer. “Allow me to service you down here.” 

“Y-you don’t have to do that-”

“I am not obligated to do anything. I know.” He hushed her. He had no experience in this, but had read up on it a few times as well as hearing some of the other male students talk about such things to themselves. He recalled Sylvain being particularly noisy about it, the voice ringing in the back of his mind, ‘Listen, I know a good cunt when I see one...Women have this special part on the outside too, and when you give it a little bit of attention...she’ll go wild.’ He recalled, Hubert shaking the thought out of his head as he drew his mouth closer to her entrance.

‘Special part...I wonder if I can find it...I want to see you undone, professor Byleth…’ He thought to himself as his tongue dipped into her folds. She grew tense for a moment, her toes curling from the mere anticipation. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth for a moment to savor the complex taste. It was bitter and a bit musky, two flavors that he found himself enjoying quite a bit. If anything, she was quite unique, the mage dipping his tongue back inside to lap at her. He soon discovered the spot where he would later enter her from with his tongue as it slipped inside her cavern, and then began to deliver slow, long licks from the bottom of it to the top. Once he reached the top, she gasped and bucked up into his mouth, he groaning in response. “Ha...So eager…”

“That just felt...really good.” 

“That’s the special part here, eh?” He asked, moving back to wrap his lips around the nub that had her bucking into his mouth once more, beginning to suck. His tongue flickered against it as he took it between his lips. Byleth cried out in response, a sound that he hoped would echo in his head for the rest of his life. Busying his hands, he finally pulled off his gloves and set them aside as to stick his index finger into Byleth’s moistening entrance. In only a few moments more did she finally reach her peak, pushing her hips up into his mouth as her pleasure poured out of her. Both were panting and heavy with lust, the minister running his hand through his own hair for a moment as he peered down at the girl on his bed. She gazed up at him with intimidated, yet trusting eyes, seeing the dark abyss of his sinful mind being his cold gaze. 

“H-Hubert-...Ha...Please- Need you-”

“I understand, professor. I need you as well.”

He shuffled up and unlaced his trousers, pulling the fabric apart to pull his member out. He moved towards her, the woman gazing down at his cock in awe and slight worry. 

“It’s...um…”

“Hm?”

“...Bigger than I thought it would be…”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Hubert burst out laughing. “You flatter me, Byleth...Now where were we?” He didn’t pick up on her worry, using his hand to navigate himself, the tip of his rod nudged up against her entrance, the warmth welcoming him as he began to push himself in.

Byleth threw her head back, hand flying to his pantleg as she pushed him back. She cried out, but it was not a cry of pleasure, but one of pain and discomfort. Hubert’s expression contorted into one of dread, halting in his place for a moment. “Byleth? Are you alright? A-am I hurting you?” He stuttered, Byleth covering her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears pricking at the edges.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m just...new at this.”

“Of course...Please, do take all the time you need to adjust to it. There is no need for us to rush.”

He murmured against her ear. He stilled himself for several moments and when finally allowed to move, pushed himself in and out in short, shallow thrusts until he was finally able to bottom out. 

“Uff...You’re so tight. You feel incredible.” He complimented her, she groaning softly in response. Soon enough, she was singing a different tune. Byleth was soon moaning in pleasure, calling his name over and over again as he awkwardly bumped his hips against hers erratically. When he found his rhythm, the two found themselves drowning in an abyss of shared pleasure. 

“Am I...doing this right?” Hubert asked in a gruff, husky voice when Byleth wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. She smiled, cupping his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. “I don’t know. How does it feel?” 

“Feels...nice.”

“Then who cares if it’s right?” She responded as her lips found his cheeks and forehead which he felt as if they were on fire. He could only focus on his pace and angle, working to give her the most pleasure that he could, slowing down when he needed to stave off his orgasm. As a servant, he would make sure that his partner would reach her limit first. “Hu...Hubert...I-I feel-!”

“Yes, me too...show me professor. Show me what you look like completely unraveled.” He grunted out between his pants, pushing his face into her neck. 

He could feel her nails digging into his back as he picked up the pace and power in his thrusts, nearly slamming his hips into hers. His bed creaked, the head of it banging up against the wall. Normally, Hubert would be self-conscious about such noise as he was not the only one who slept in these halls. However, he couldn’t. His whole world was zoned in on Byleth in this very moment, carefully watching her expression and the way her body reacted to him. 

“I-...I-I-...”

Byleth cried out and tensed, a violent shudder running through her body as she clenched around him and convulsed, She angled her hips up to him more as if to push him even deeper than before.

“I love you…” She murmured sweetly, Hubert gasping into her neck at the sound of that and he too, came undone. Burying himself to the hilt, he spilled himself inside of her. His hips stuttered and rolled until he felt completely spent, pulling himself out to fall alongside her. 

“P...Professor Byleth…”

“Yeah…?”

“I love you too.”

He confessed, his voice sounding weak and far away from her. She smiled, rolling to her side to kiss him with the same passion as before. 

“Can I stay here...with you tonight?” She asked timidly. 

“Did you really have to ask that? Of course...It’d be better for me anyways...I can make sure you don’t wander off in your sleep again.” He teased, trailing a finger down her arm as she gasped and struck him. “Heh...I only jest…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, I promise. I have a lot more planned, yay. See you in the next one~


	5. Chapter 5

Hubert awoke the next morning feeling a warmth against his chest, the man lifting the blanket to see Byleth curled against him. He sighed softly through his nose, relishing in the feeling of being well-rested. It was one that he had not experienced for quite a while, especially with the chance of his beloved professor wandering the halls at night. Strangely enough, she stayed put by his side. Perhaps she was too tuckered out by their intense...activities, Hubert thought to himself. Sitting up, he stretched out his arms and glanced around the room. Then, looking to Byleth. She looked too cozy to disturb. He combed his hand through her light hair with a smile and left the mattress. He changed his clothes, combed his hair, and stepped out of the room and into the halls only to be greeted with utter chaos.

Bernadetta was sobbing, Linhardt and Caspar comforting her while Ferdinand paced back and forth from the end of the hallway.

“How can she be gone AGAIN!?” Bernadetta shrieked, practically crushing Linhardt in her grasp. Caspar patted her back. “Maybe the Professor just went out on a stroll or something! I’m sure she’ll turn up, right Linhardt?!”

“Well, Edelgard did mention that...oof- no one should l-leave the monastery without and escort- so...the chance of the professor being gone are a-ack-” Linhardt choked, Bernadetta shaking her head back and forth vigorously. “No! Don’t say that, Linhardt!!!”

Ferdinand rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “We’ve looked everywhere...How are we going to tell Edelgard?”

“Ahem.” Hubert sounded behind the four, his stern gaze piercing through the group. “What are you all out here groveling over?”

“Hubert! We’ve got some bad news…” Caspar started, Bernadetta interrupting him with her sobs. 

“The professor is gone! I went to go talk to them today about me changing my studies to become a bow knight, but they weren’t in their room and so I found Caspar, Ferdinand, and Linhardt and we looked everywhere but- but- they’re GONE! What are we going to do now?!”

Linhardt’s face was turning blue under Bernadetta’s grasp. Caspar and Ferdinand looked away with expressions of fear and shame while Hubert stood before them all with confusion written all over his features. 

“I...understand that you all would be worried about us losing our professor again, but her majesty has tasked me with the duty to keep an eye on her. The professor has not disappeared or abandoned us. She is safe and sound.”

Bernadetta’s arms loosened around Linhardt, who started to cough violently as a result. “R-really? The professor’s okay? Oh, thank the goddess...Where is she?”

Hubert felt his blood run cold for a moment. How would they react to her sleeping with him in his room...especially so suddenly. “She...just went to speak with Lady Edelgard. It is a private matter so you will have to speak with her after.” 

“O-oh, okay!” Bernadetta sniffled, wiping her eyes as Hubert turned to return to his room, happy with his success. That was until he saw Byleth staggering unconsciously out of his room, blanket draped over her head.

Hubert was thankful that the sheets were still on her, considering she was bare underneath, the man rushing towards her to gently grab her shoulders and turn her around. 

“No, no, no...Back to bed…” He murmured in her ear as he watched her waddle off back towards his bed.

“Um...Hubert? What was that all about?” Ferdinand questioned, the rest of the group staring with their mouths agape. They couldn’t believe the sight. 

Hubert shifted awkwardly. “The professor is...well, Byleth as I should say it...Her Majesty has tasked me with the duty to watch over her and recently we have...reached a new level in our relationship.”

“So...you and the professor are...in love?!” Bernadetta squealed, holding her hands over her mouth. Caspar cringed in response. “I mean...congrats to you, Hubert, but...wow. I just never saw it coming.” 

“Believe me when I say that I could not have foresaw this either, but...it seems that it is so.” He glanced away, the group gawking at the sight of pink outlining his cheeks. They never had seen him so disheveled and embarrassed, even if it was only a blush.

“I must be on my way. Good day to you all.” He placed a hand over his chest and bowed towards them, returning back to his room. He groaned to himself as he closed the door. Great. Now that everyone knew about it, word would spread around the monastery quickly. 

Then he realized.

“If her Majesty finds out second-hand, she will be most furious with us…” Hubert thought aloud. After all, it was not unusual for him to hide things from her. He bit his lip, imagining her furrowed brow. No, he would have to tell her before the gossip were to spread. He and Byleth could tell her...together.

He strolled back to the bed she slept on, placing a hand on her shoulder. He bent over, placing a shy kiss on her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, his heart feeling light in his chest at the sight of it. He placed another closer to her jaw, this time more bold. She stirred a bit further, exposing her neck to him while he trailed his mouth down to her jugular. 

“It is time to wake up, professor~” he cooed, Byleth’s nose wrinkling when his hair brushed against it. She giggled. “Snrk- haha-! Okay, okay, I’m up...Good morning, Hubert.” 

“Mm, good morning. I have something to ask of you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Hubert sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her. She sat up, the blanket around her shoulders slipping off and revealing her bare upper body to him once more, this time in broad daylight. He felt a shudder trickle down his spine.

“H-hm…” He croaked, looking away once he realized he was staring. “Something wrong, Hubert?” Byleth questioned. 

“N-no, nothing is wrong. You’re...you’re very beautiful. I find it difficult to understand why it is me that you’ve chosen. Surely, there are plenty of other more favorable suitors around this monastery, are there not? And yet...here you are, in my bed. I am still having trouble wrapping my head around it. I apologize.” Hubert said with a stern, yet quiet tone. Suddenly feeling Byleth’s fingers wrapping around his chin, she turned his face towards him and kissed him.

“Mm-” He grunted in surprise, Byleth pulling away after a few moments of shy kissing to rest her forehead against his.

“You’re being silly. There are many reasons I chose you. You’re smart, handsome, tactical, understanding, protective, and loyal...you’re many things. You seem coarse on the surface, but you’re gentle when you want to be. And of course, you’re FANTASTIC in bed…”

Hubert chuckled at that, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Am I now? You’d say I’m a natural?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely~ I do love you, Hubert. I’ve had these feelings for you for a while now, you know. I’m sure you’ve felt the same?”

“I see you knew then. Heh…” He laughed sheepishly, Byleth kissing his cheek. She smiled at the pink flush that she saw so rarely on him, spread all the way to his ears. “We should really go tell Edelgard about...us.”

“That is precisely what I came in to wake you up for. If you don’t mind, would you allow me to dress you?”

“Dress me? You’re not my servant or anything, you silly man.”

“Of course not, but I would very much like to serve you.” Hubert admitted, lips pressed against the hollow of her neck. “We can call it a labor of love. I’d like to help you get dressed everyday if you would only let me.” She conceded at that, soon standing shivering and naked in the middle of his room while he located her clothes. He started with her underwear, letting her hold onto him as she carefully stepped in, the male sliding them up her legs over her intimates. He let his free hand travel up her thigh as he reached for her shorts.

“Stunning, truly.” He remarked, the woman blushing in response. He pulled her shorts up, kissing her stomach as he slowly stood, pecking at the swell of her breasts, and then her neck. He pulled her shirt over her chest and walked around her to button it in the back, assaulting her neck with his lips and tongue before pulling her coat over her arms. Needless to say, Byleth was going to leave this room very hot and bothered.

“You’re going to finish what you started as soon as we get back to your room, you know.” She warned, Hubert laughing. It was carefree and lighthearted, the man holding the door open for her as she exited. “Certainly, we will. However, we should not leave her Majesty in the dark on this decision any longer. Let us go greet her.” 

The couple traveled to the throne room where Edelgard sat perched in her chair, outlooking the rest of the room. Her divine presence had already accompanied that of many nobles and political diplomats that involved themselves in the war, and it was still only morning. Still, she seemed rather bored and drained until the two entered the room, perking up in her throne. “Hubert, Professor! It is good to see you two. I expected Hubert to show up here, but I wasn’t quite expecting you.” She regarded Byleth, the girl smiling as Hubert made his way across the carpet until he was at the foot of her throne. Byleth followed him, Edelgard pushing herself up from her seat to embrace the two in a group hug. “Are you here for a meal invitation? I do always enjoy when the three of us eat together…” Edelgard hinted, Byleth replying with a smile. “We can go after, but first…” Her eyes trailed up to Hubert, urging him to finish her statement.

“We...have something to tell you, Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh? 

“Byleth and myself…” He reached over to Byleth’s hand, soft and sweet fingers intertwining between his gloved own. “We wish for your blessing, Lady Edelgard. We are, simply put, in love.”

Edelgard’s mouth fell agape at that, the emperor staring at them with wide, violet eyes in silence for several moments. Byleth looked up to Hubert nervously and then back to Edelgard.

“I know this is sudden, but-”

“You and the professor?! In love?! Oh my goodness!” Edelgard wrapped her arms around the couple and squeezed them together tightly, Hubert letting out a relieved sigh. Byleth started to giggle, the three of them staying within their embrace. When Edelgard stepped back, she wiped at her eyes.

“Oh, Hubert...I never thought I’d see the day. I’m so happy for you...and you as well, my teacher. I’d much rather you be with Hubert than some dubious individual.” She said honestly, Byleth making a show of acting surprised. “Were you planning on marrying me to someone else once you became Supreme Ruler of Fodlan, Your Majesty?~” Edelgard shook her head. “Well, of course not! However, I would prefer to attend your wedding with someone I know you’d be safe with...just so I wouldn’t have to worry about you.” She explained, Byleth giving her a sincere smile.

“Hubert’s done a fine job in making sure I’ve been safe. He’s been taking care of me every night.” Byleth flattered. Normally flattery and silver tongues had no effect on Hubert, the man considering himself to be humble. However, he found the amount of compliments being thrown his way to be...overwhelming. The blood rose to his cheeks, his face burning a brilliant red that splashed on his pale skin. 

“T-thank you, professor...and you as well, for your blessing, Lady Edelgard.”

“Of course. I know you both will be an excellent pair. You already are. Um…” She glanced to Byleth. “My teacher, please do not take this the wrong way...but…”

She paused, giving Byleth a fierce glare. 

“If you ever hurt him, I will spill every drop of blood in your body. The agony will be insurmountable.” 

Byleth and Hubert looked to one another with surprised expressions before Byleth nodded. “I understand, yes. I wouldn’t imagine it.”

“Thank you, my teacher. Now, how about that meal?” 

The three of them enjoyed their meal and carried on the rest of their day, Byleth and Hubert shaking off the strange looks and shocked faces as they boldly held their hands together. Hubert felt like a new man, a strange fluttering that bounded in his chest. Even as they sat together, planning their next moves in the war, she rested her head against his arm lovingly. 

“We will have Petra’s battalion move here between these forts. With them on the front lines, we will be able to advance through here and defeat the enemy commander at this point. This would have the least amount of casualties for the imperial troops.”

“Yes, that is an excellent plan. Your tactical skills shine through once again, Hubert von Vestra.”

“I am glad that my plan impresses you. Your battle prowess and stratagem are something that I...find myself admiring.” He complimented, Byleth reaching to pull him close.

“Hubert?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Hubert took a moment to process that, letting it repeat in his head for a few seconds. Blissful.

“I love you too.”

That night, they never separated and went to their rooms. Instead, Byleth followed him to his room. He changed into his nightclothes and then met her eyes as she sat on his bed. 

“Are you certain you want to stay with me tonight? I do not have an extra change of clothes that would fit you.”

“I have an idea. Do you have any extra shirts?”

“My shirts? Yes, I do, but-...My size is much bigger than yours. You wouldn’t be able to fit into my clothes.”

“Just trust me!” 

Trust? 

Hubert never considered himself to be a trusting man. For too many years, he had trusted and been betrayed by the people around him. Even his own father, a cowardly and pathetic man had come to betray him and everything that House Vestra had ever stood for. The legacy, their history, and the emperor had all been thrown away. He remembered the day his father’s soldiers had dragged him back to House Vestra after his 3-day battle against them. Lady Edelgard had been taken, the poor boy doing everything he could to bring her back. That was the day his trust in his father died.

For 15 long years, Edelgard was the only one he found himself trusting after that event. She was the only person that he could confide in and trust with his life. Now, there was someone new. It was a frightening, but incredible feeling. 

“I trust you.” He finally said, pulling a white, long sleeve shirt that could be buttoned in the front from the hanger for her. She immediately started to undress, Hubert being polite to look away as he slipped into the bed. He pulled out a book and started to read until he felt Byleth’s weight press into the mattress. His eyes darted to her hand, the sleeves of his shirt bunching at her wrists. His pale green orbs followed the trail of white cloth up her arm until he was looking at her face. She was wearing his shirt like a nightgown, the shirt hanging loosely on her calves. 

“W...wow…” Hubert croaked out unconsciously, finding himself staring at her. Byleth giggled and reached for him, pulling him closer to her until his face was buried in her chest. She smelled like them both. His large hands trailed up her shoulders and rested firmly there. 

“What if you start to sleepwalk again tonight? You can’t go out just wearing my shirt.”

“If anyone sees, they’ll know I’m yours if I’m wearing your clothes, right?”

Hubert bit his lip at the thought, his face burning. “While that is true, I...I’d like for you to be for just my eyes...and my eyes alone. It seems I’ll have to make sure to keep you here all night.” 

Byleth laughed, Hubert finding himself chortling at the idea too. She blew out the candles, welcomed them into darkness. Hubert pulled her into his chest as they bid their goodnights.


End file.
